Castiel Gets a Cat
by jumpingoffthewalls
Summary: Castiel finds a new friend, and is eager to show Sam and Dean.


**October 15, 2012**

**El Dorado, Oklahoma - The Dynamite Motel**

**12:03 PM**

We return to the Winchester boys on what looks to be a down-day. There haven't been many for them in the past few months what with the search for Dick Roman, and Cas being down and out mentally - it had started to take tolls on their moral. But a good day to just relax was something that they needed, especially Dean. Sam was in the middle of researching potential cases, and Dean was enjoying a nap on the rigid but surprisingly comfortable motel bed. Not that he wasn't already accustomed to the rigidity and overall poor quality of motel furniture, it's something that you get used to and come to enjoy after so many years. He'd just closed his eyes for the first time, listening to the rhythmic tapping of Sam's fingers on his laptop keys when a familiar presence spontaneously came into the air. He opened his eyes slowly to see his trenchcoat clad angel friend Castiel standing before him and Sam near the door of the room. However, something odd decorate the seraphic compatreate. A small black and grey Siamese kitten. Sam looked up casually, but was shocked to see the small feline as well. Castiel held the cat out in front of himself in Dean's general direction.

"Dean, I've found an animal." he brought the animal back to his chest.

"Castiel?" he said in disbelief.

"Hello Sam, Dean." Castiel muttered in the deep, gravelly voice Dean had come to enjoy fondly. Slowly running his hand along the kitten's back. It made a slow, deep purring noise.

"What is that thing, Cas?" Dean asked sarcastically, his eyes closed again. Castiel looked at Dean with a disappointed look in his eyes.

"It is a feline, Dean. Specifically at cat, a Siamese to be exact. I found him." the look on Sam's face says something along the lines of "Kind of done with your shit, Cas." But what he actually manages to say is,

"Well where did you find it?" Cas turns to Sam, still delicately cradling the kitten in his arms. Dean lays on the bed completely unmoving, and unamused.

"Well I was moseying i-"

"Moseying?" Dean cut him off sharply with a surprised and condescending tone.

"Yes. Moseying." Dean opened his eyes for a brief moment to give Castiel the full look of disappointment that he had brought upon himself. And then he laid his head back again.

"I was moseying in the garden when I found this little kitten. He yelled out to me because he was lost. I comforted him and he followed me around for a little while. I'd like to keep him."

"Well are you sure that you'll be able to care for a cat? I mean our lives and yours are both pretty full at the moment." Sam said.

"If you're concerned about the subject of my mental health, Meg says that caring for this feline will help me overtime and maybe make me happier. She offered to help as well." Dean let out a deep, heavy, audible sigh and sat up. Taking a moment to rub the tired from his eyes.

"What would you name the kitten, Cas?" He offered, humoring him.

There was a look of confusion on Castiel's face. But then a look of understanding.

And a response.

"The need for me to attach a name to him is not required. He has a name, he told it to me already."

"Well what is his name?"

Castiel holds the cat's head to his ear, listening intently. He nodded.

"He has reaffirmed to me that he prefers the name 'Lord Felideamus; Liberator, Conqueror and Destroyer of Kings"

Sam almost lost control of his giggles.

"How's about we give him a nickname to make it a little simpler." Dean said, giving an amused half smile. He got up and walked towards the refrigerator with awaiting beer. Cas brings the cat to his ear again.

"He is intrigued, and will consent to a nickname that he enjoys." Dean is unamused as her pops the top of the beer and disposes of the cap in the trash-bin.

"How does Whiskers sound?" [Felideamus] makes a show of hissing and thrashing his paws, blue eyes wide with anger.

"Woah, calm down there pussycat." He takes a swig of the beer and sits back down on the bed.

"What about Tiger? It's majestic and strong, like the Lord Liberator/Conqueror/Destroyer of Kings." Sam adds, playfully. Castiel brings the cat to his ear once more.

"He says that he finds that name too childish. And has decided that you two are most likely incapable of generating a nickname of his liking. So he has proclaimed that you will call him for the sake of simplicity, Felideamus."

Dean and Sam gaze in each other's direction, exchanging whimsical looks.

"We are honoured that the Lord Liberator/Conqueror/Destroyer of Kings has granted us the esteemed privilege of referring to him by only his first name, and that we look forward to our servitude." Sam says sarcastically. Felideamus replies with a low, annoyed purr.

"He has no need of your servitude. Also he said that he finds your lack of faith, disturbing." Castiel says.

Dean raises his bottle and mutters,

"Dayenu." and takes a drink in toast.

And in that moment, the two brothers are left alone again in the small motel room. Castiel gone as quickly as he had arrived. Felideamus, of course, vanished with him. Dean lets out another long, heavy sigh. Sam looks over at him and makes a sarcastic remark with a smile,

"When other people's boyfriend gets a pet, they're usually more enthusiastic."

Dean groans and simply says with same sarcastic manner,

"Shut Up, Sammie..."

**LORD FELIDEAMUS; LIBERATOR, CONQUEROR, AND DESTROYER OF KINGS :D**


End file.
